Chickenpox
by mizztawky
Summary: Small Estel is ill with the Chickenpox and he can't seem to stop scratching them. Elladan and Elrohir have an idea though!


**Authors note-Well, I'm back! I know its been months since my last story post and I hope it wont be so long next time. Got a new laptop all of my files have been transferred over and I can start posting again, Wahey! I will be updating my other longer stories either later today or this weekend. So here is a new One shot inspired by me being ill [again!] I havent got chickenpox or anything like it but I still got the idea xD Here's hoping you enjoy it and please leave me a review at the end, they mean the world to me!**

* * *

**Chickenpox**

* * *

"ADA!!"

Lord Elrond looked up from his desk as the cry echoed throughout Rivendell, without hesitation he jumped up from his seat and raced to small Estel's room.

He burst through the doors and came to a stop right next to the bedside of the small child.

Estel was sniffling and constantly rubbing his arms, where a small rash of red spots were beginning to appear. Elrond grabbed Estel's small hands.

"Don't scratch it Ion, you shall only anger it and spread it more!"

The small raven haired boy nodded and obediently placed his hands at the side of him.

"What is it Ada?"

The Lord shook his head and placed his hand on Estel's forehead, there was a blazing temperature. Estel was ill, again!

* * *

After giving Estel a drink and trying to lower the temperature, Elrond had headed for the library to try and find a remedy for the illness.

He eventually found the book he was looking for. He pulled a thick dusty book off the shelf and lay it on a table; he then took a seat and began to study it.

"Illnesses of Middle Earth" He read aloud.

After a full half an hour of reading through various illnesses, he came to a page which was titled 'Chickenpox.'

"Chickenpox is a highly contagious illness and usually starts with an extremely itchy skin rash on the head and body."

Elrond looked at the picture which was paired with the information, it looked exactly like Estel's skin. He picked up the book and set off back to his foster sons room.

At the door; he could hear the high pitch squeak of Estel's voice accompanied by two others.

He walked in only to find Elladan and Elrohir seated at the edge of the bed, with a story book laid between them.

Estel smiled happily at the sight of his Ada and motioned towards an extra space on the edge of his bed, next to Elrohir. His whole entire body was now covered in the red markings and he was scratching them.

"Estel, stop! What did I tell you, scratching will only make it worse!"

"Yes Ada, but they're itchy"

He raise his tiny hands towards his arm once more, but a hand stopped him.

"Listen to Ada!" said Elrohir.

"But….."

"No buts Estel, if you scratch it, then you'll turn into a……"

Elladan scanned the room for something to finish his sentence, when all of a sudden Elrohir finished it for him.

"If you scratch them, you'll turn into a chicken!"

Estel screamed, he hated Chickens, they always pecked at him.

Elrond glared at his two sons for putting such a ridiculous idea into the boys head and they left the room, with big grins spread across their face.

Estel looked up to Elrond, his glassy eyes fresh with tears.

"Will I really turn into a Chicken Ada?"

Elrond looked down at his son and was about to say no, when a thought struck him; maybe if Estel thought he would, then he'd stop scratching.

"Yes Ion, I'm afraid so. That's what happens when you scratch your Chickenpox!"

The child gasped and grabbed his teddy which was lying next to him.

"I promise I wont scratch them Ada!"

Elrond smiled.

"Good!"

He felt his sons forehead once more, the fever was still there.

"Love you Ada!"

"I love you too Ion."

* * *

"Lindir!"

The Elf looked to where his name had been called, Elrond stood there.

"I need you to take Estel some food and water, he isn't feeling very well!"

Lindir nodded and headed to the kitchen whilst Elrond headed to his office to make a cure for the chickenpox.

Once in his office, he pulled down some small boxes from his cabinet and began rustling through, until he'd found the herbs he was looking for. He threw them into a small pot along with water and some dark blue liquid; he mixed it together until the herbs had fully dissolved into the liquid.

Meanwhile..

Lindir had entered Estel's room and had brought him some snacks and a fresh glass of water. The small child happily took them willingly and took a bite out of the fresh baked bread. Lindir took a seat next to the boy.

"Lindir?"

Estel put on his best set of puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Estel? What is it?"

The child sneezed into Lindirs face.

"Bless you!"

Estel smiled happily.

"Can you read me a story?"

The child picked up the story book which Elladan and Elrohir had been reading him earlier and handed it to Lindir.

Elrond entered the room a few minutes later, holding a glass of blueish liquid in his hands.

"Here Estel, drink this. You'll feel better!"

Estel downed the liquid and wiped the excess away with the back of his hand.

Elrond took back the glass from his son and turned to Lindir, his smile soon turned into shock.

Lindir was scratching his elbow, small red spots were spreading across his arm.

Estel looked up and shouted.

"Lindir, don't scratch them! Ada says you'll turn into a Chicken!"

Lindir's eyes widened and he looked up to his Lord, who nodded somberly.

"AARGHH"

Elladan and Elrohir sped into the room as Lindir fled past them.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A CHICKEN!" he yelled.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. My first story on my new laptop! Please leave me a review and i will answer any i recieve :D**

**Mizztawky xx**


End file.
